Fairytales Come True
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: ShizuoxFem!Izaya Fairytales come true Kanra, kau putri, dan aku pangerannya yang membawa cinta sejati untukmu. Tertarik? Review :D Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back' :D Tertarik tapi enggak mau review? Fav XD*maksa banget* Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun, jangan flame DX Enjoy reading :D
1. Chapter 1

Fandom : Durarara!  
Pair : ShizuoxFem!Izaya

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo

Warning : ooc, gaje, no yaoi dan lain-lain

Author mau ngomong *plak* : ayey cerita Shizu-Kanra pertama saya, semoga kalia menikmatinya~, mungkin agak berchappie-chappie, tapi tergantung reader's mau review atau enggak, kalo enggak brarti smpe sini aja u,u

Enjoy reading ;D  
akhir kata, klik tombol 'back' jika tidak suka~

Fairytales Come True

Apa kalian tahu bahwa dongeng bisa menjadi kenyataan? Meskipun sedikit mustahil namun, aku kira dongeng bisa saja menjadi nyata. Tapi, tak perlu ada sepatu kaca Cinderella, atau rambut panjang seperti Rapunzel. Hanya perlu Putri, Cinta dan Pangeran. Dan semua akan berakhir bahagia seperti didongeng. Kalian percaya? Aku percaya.

Saat, aku melintas dilorong kelas 3. Aku melihatnya lagi, pangeranku. Berambut pirang, beriris magenta, tinggi nan kekar dan dia selalu membawa headphone kesayangannya. Apa kalian tau siapa yang aku maksud? Yap, dia adalah Heiwajima Delic. Laki-laki terpopuler di Raira Academy. dan aku sendiri adalah Orihara Kanra. Gadis kelas 2 yang merupakan pengagum berat Heiwajima Delic.

Aku sedikit mengintip kekelas itu. Namun, tiba-tiba sepasang mata menatap kearahku. Buru-buru aku berlari meninggalkan kelas itu dan menuju kelasku sendiri. Nafasku terengah, tentu saja karena terlalu panik aku berlari sangat cepat. Padahal ada dua lantai yang harus ku tempuh. Hehehe.

Aku memasuki kelasku. Disana terdapat Shizu-chan yang buru-buru menghampiriku, sepertinya penuh pertanyaan.

"Kanra kau habis darimana? Kenapa kau terlambat?" benarkan."Rambutmu berantakan, nafasmu terengah, jangan-jangan kamph!" reflek tanganku menutup mulutnya.

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Shizu-chan!" ucapku kesal mendapati pertanyaan teman masa kecilku. Dia mengangguk faham dan aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulutnya.

"Shizu-chan, apa kau percaya dongeng?" tanyaku yang sudah kembali ke bangku-ku. Shizu-chan duduk didepanku. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tak percaya?" aku cemberut didepannya. Lalu, dia mencubit pipiku.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca cerita dongeng, otakmu jadi _error_-kan." Dia terkekeh geli.

"Shizu-chan!" aku memanyunkan bibirku. Dia tersenyum jahil.

"Hmmm…seandainya pangeranku menyadarinya." Aku bergumam.

"Siapa pangeranmu? Pangeran kodok, ahahaha." Entah kenapa aku sedikit kesal saat dia mengejekku.

"Bukaaan!" aku berteriak tepat digendang telinganya. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menutup telinga dengan tangannya.

"Lalu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Delic-kun!" ucapku bersemangat.

"Oh." Dia berdiri. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang tak ku pahami."Aku ke kantin dulu ya." Dan bergegas pergi. Aku masih bingung dengan perubahan sifatnya yang terkesan tiba-tiba itu. Dia tidak suka ya? Atau dia marah padaku? Tapi untuk apa dia marah?.

-End Kanra's POV-

-Shizuo's POV-

Apa ini rasa dari cemburu? Tidak enak sekali dan sejak kapan aku mempunyai rasa pada Kutu itu? Kami kan bersahabat sejak kecil. Tapi mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Jadi, untuk apa aku err cemburu? terserah dia juga menyukai siapa bukan urusanku kan?

Drrtt

"E-mail dari siapa," gumamku."Kanra?"

Klik, open.

From :Flea-chan (Kanra)

Subject :(none)

Shiiiizuuu-chan! Kau dimana? Aku mau cerita sesuatu…penting!

"Cerita apa?" cepat-cepat aku membalas e-mailnya karena aku juga penasaran.

To : Flea-chan (Kanra)

Subject : (none)

Aku ada di atap sekolah.

Klik. Send.

Beberapa menit kemudian, derap langkah menghampiriku. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Flea-chan~" godaku padanya. Ekspresinya berubah 180°.

"Shizu-chan tega mengejekku, padahal hari ini aku sangat senang!" dia menarik rambutku gemas.

"Ahaha ma'af-ma'af, memangnya kau senang karena apa?"

"Delic, menerima pernyataan cintaku!" dia kembali bersamangat. 'Deg' ukh dadaku sakit sekali. Perasaan macam apa ini? Cemburu? Tidak mungkin!.

"Se-selamat ya." Aku mencoba tersenyum namun sulit sekali. Bibirku terasa kaku hanya untuk seulas senyum.

"Kau tidak senang Shizu-chan?"

"Tentu aku sangat senang, sekarang Flea tak akan menggangguku lagi ahahaha."aku memaksakan tertawa, meski terkesan garing mungkin. Air mukanya berubah. Dia menunduk. Suasana menjadi hening.

"Mau kutraktir di Restoran Simon?" tawarku mencairkan suasana.

"Ah ma'af Delic-kun megajakku jalan-jalan hari ini." Dia tersenyum miris."Aku ke kelas dulu ya Shizu-chan." Dia bergegas pergi.

"Apa aku salah bicara ya?" gumamku pelan.

-End Shizuo's POV-

-Normal POV-

Disebuah restoran terlihat sepasang kekasih yang saling mengumbar senyum. Sang gadis masih terkesan malu-malu. Semburat tipis dipipinya tak mau hilang. Sementara sang pasangan memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Kanra-chan, wajahmu merah sekali kau sakit?" Delic meletakkan tangannya dikening Kanra.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Delic-kun." Wajah Kanra semakin memerah.

"Baguslah." Delic ternyum nakal. Dia berdiri dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. Hingga wajahnya dan wajah Kanra saling bertemu. Bibir mereka saling berdekatan.

Disisi lain, seorang laki-laki beriris honey berambut pirang tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Dadanya seketika sakit. Nafasnya berat. Apa dia benar-benar cemburu?

To be continue

Untuk awal-awal dikit aja XD  
seperti biasa, ada yang mau lanjut silahkan review~

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter 2

Fandom : Durarara!  
Pair : ShizuoxFem!Izaya

Disclamer : Narita Ryohgo

Warning : ooc, gaje, no yaoi dan lain-lain

Author mau ngomong *plak* : ayey, terima kasih yang udah review, yg sudah membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ^w^

Enjoy reading ;D  
akhir kata, klik tombol 'back' jika tidak suka~

Dada Shizuo terasa sangat sakit, nafasnya terasa berat. Tapi, menurut sejarah kesehatannya dia tak mempunyai penyakit yang serius. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba matanya menjadi panas? Ini benar-benar aneh. Apakah Shizuo harus ke tempat Shinra untuk menanyakan tentang kesehatannya?

Seorang lelaki blonde masih berdiri didepan sebuah kaca yang memisahkan dia dengan sepasang kekasih yang kini sedang menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Dia kaku, tak bisa bergerak. Otaknya diam seolah enggan untuk pergi. Beberapa detik kemudian dia memaksa kakinya untuk segera menjauhi tempat itu.

Disisi lain, di dalam restoran. Sang lelaki magenta kembali duduk dikursinya, dengan senyum terbaiknya dia memandang sang gadis. Si gadis crimson masih memakai topeng merah jambu. Detak jantungnya masih belum stabil karena ciuman tadi. Hey, tentu saja itu ciuman pertamanya, yang dicuri oleh cinta pertamanya dan dikencan pertamanya. Bukankah itu adalah catatan untuk sejarah hidupnya?

"Kau kenapa Kanra-chan?"

"A-ku tidak apa-apa kok Delic-kun." Kanra tersenyum manis diikuti Delic.

Malam itu berlangsung sangat cepat untuk Kanra. Tapi berlangsung sangat lama untuk Shizuo. Si Blonde yang kini sedang duduk termenung di meja belajarnya. Dia tak berniat menyentuh buku-buku yang menunggu untuk dia baca. Pikirannya jauh berputar menuju flash back, yang baru ia saksikan tadi.

Menginggat itu Shizuo dan perasaannya menjadi campur aduk. Namun, tak terselip perasaan senang saat ia mendapati sahabatnya mendapatkan pacar malah sebaliknya.

'Ayolah Shizuo, akui saja bahwa kau cemburu.' Sindir setan merah yang ada dalam fikirannya.

'Berusahalah jujur Shizuo.' Kini malaikat putih ikut berbicara membuat Shizuo semakin tak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

"Arrrghh! Jangan ganggu aku!" Shizuo berteriak entah pada Siapa. Dia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Melampiaskan kekesalannya pada rambut pirang yang kini menjadi tak beraturan.

Pagi menjelang. Mata Almond terbuka. Badannya terasa sangat sakit. Tentu saja, dia tidur dalam keadaan kepala dimeja, dan tubuhnya ditopang kursi belajarnya.

"Baka! Aku belum mengerjakan PRku!" Shizuo segera bangkit dari posisinya."Aku pinjam Kanra saja deh." Dia langsung buru-buru ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan segala kegiatan untuk pagi ini. Mulai dari mandi, memakai seragam, memasakan dan makan. Yup, itulah resiko kalau kau tinggal disebuah apartemen sendiri, terlebih lagi kau seorang pelajar yang sangat sibuk (?).

Namun malang bagi Shizuo. Dia tak mendapati gadis berambut hitam kelam malam dengan iris merah darahnya duduk dengan setumpuk buku. Yang ia lihat hanya sepasang kekasih yang sedang bersenda gurau dan sesekali mengumbar kemesraan.

Ya,ya,ya kini Shizuo telah mengakui kalau dia cemburu. Dia tak akan menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya itu pada para setan dan malaikat yang ada pada dirinya. Lalu sekarang dia harus melakukan apa? Berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan tatapan kesal dan campur aduk? Seperti orang bodoh. Dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sekalian meloloskan diri dari pelajaran hari ini adalah ide yang paling bagus.

Dan tempat yang paling dia sukai adalah atap sekolah. Tempat yang tenang bebas dari kebisingan dan jauh dari jangkauan guru. Karena paling-paling guru akan berfikir dua kali untuk mendatanagi tempat ini. Dan juga jauh dari, ya kalian tau kan?

Berlama-lama diatap dengan desiran angin senja yang bersepoi membuat mata Shizuo berat. Dia sangat mengantuk. Dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemennya.

Tapi telinganya menangkap suatu gelombang. Suara yang sepertinya dia kenal. Langkah kaki dan rasa penasrannya menemukan dua pasang sejoli yang sedang bermesraan dibalik sebuah gedung.

'Bukan kah itu Delic?' seorang lelaki blonde dengan headphone yang sangat tidak asing untuk Shizuo. Sedang memeluk seorang gadis dengan pertama Shizuo gadis itu adalah Kanra. Namun, ternyata suri coklat yang menyembul telah membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran awalnya tadi.

Shizuo terus memperhatikan pasangan tersebut. Samar-samar terdengar suara.

'_bagaimana dengan gadis setan itu?' _

'_tenang saja aku sama sekali tak menyukainya bahkan mencintainya, hanya untuk menyenangkan hatinya saja, kalau aku sudah puas aku akan meninggalkannya.'_

'Ga-gadis setan? Siapa? Kanra?' batin Shizuo.'Aku harus cepat-cepat memberitahu Kanra!' shizuo meinggalkan tempat itu dan segera menuju rumah Kanra yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah gadis penyuka manusia itu. Shizuo buru-buru mengetuk pintu rumah dengan tidak sabaran.

"Kanra!" Shizuo masih mengetuk pintu itu. Beberapa saat si pemilik rumah menampakkan dirinya.

"Shizu-chan, tumben kau kesini, ada apa?" gadis itu tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

"Tinggalkan Delic!" Shizuo langsung to the point. Membuat mata Kanra terbelalak.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya Kanra bingung."Sebaiknya kita bicarakan didalam saja." Kanra mempersilahkan sahabatnya itu memasuki masuk diikuti Shizuo yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Akan ku buatkan coklat panas dulu." Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Shizuo menghentikan Kanra.

"Tidak usah repot-repot." Shizuo duduk disebuah sofa panjang, Kanra duduk didepannya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksudmu tadiShizu-chan?" Kanra kembali ke topik.

"Tinggalkan Delic, dia tak mencintaimu." Kata Shizuo to the point.

"Hahaha mana mungkin itu Shizu-chan, kami berdua saling mencintai, kau pasti hanya cemburu saja kan Shi-"

Shizuo memotong kalimat Kanra."Aku serius Kanra!" ucap Shizuo tegas.

"Kau punya bukti Shizu-chan?"

"Bu-bukti?" Shizuo nampak kebingungan.

"Tidak ada 'kan?"

"Aku bisa memberimu bukti, hanya saja tidak sekarang." Shizuo berusaha meyakinkan Kanra.

"Kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku Shizu-chan, nanti Delic akan mengajakku pergi tapi lihat aku belum persiapan sama sekali."

Kata-kata Kanra barusan membuat kedatangan Shizuo menjadi sangat, sangat, sangat sia-sia. Tapi dia tak menaruh rasa benci pada Kanra. Namun, dia malah semakin bersemangat dan akan memberikan bukti-bukti yang Kanra butuhkan untuk meyakinkan gadis bermata Crimson itu. Bahwa pria yang menurutnya terbaik bukanlah orang yang baik.

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu bukannya malah mencurigai Delic, Kanra malah semakin lengket dengan Delic. Semua adegan kemesraan mereka membuat hati Shizuo memanas. Shizuo berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan membuktikan siapa Delic yang sebenarnya.

Saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Telinga Shizuo mengangkap gelombang-gelombang suara yang sangat dia kenal. Seperti…suara Kanra. Pikir Shizuo. Shizuo mencari sumber suara tersebut dan berakhir pada sebuah gang kumuh, sempit dan gelap.

Matanya sulit menangkap apa yang berada disitu. Karena penerangan sederhana dari sang senja yang kian menghilang ditelan bumi.

"De-delic kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini?" Kanra panik. Tentu saja dia panik. Sepertinya ada yang eror dengan otak pacarnya itu. Kencan ditempat kumuh, gelap, bau dan sempit.

"…" Delic tidak menjawab dia hanya tersenyum. Yang menurut Kanra itu adalah senyum mesum Delic. Delic memojokkan Kanra. Kanra terhimpit, wajah Delic semakin dekat. Dekat dan…

Bruuuaakkk

To Be Continue~

Akhirnya publish juga XDDD  
makasih buat yang udah review **Shirasaka Konoe, Anon **dan **LadyGerman**….arigatoo gozaimasu ^w^  
akhir kata ayooo review lagi~

V

V

V

V

V

V

Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom** : Durarara!  
**Pair** : ShizuoxFem!Izaya

**Disclamer** : Narita Ryohgo

**Warning** : ooc, gaje, no yaoi dan lain-lain

**A/N** : huuwaaaa akhirny update jg, setelah molor bertaun-taun(?) ehem maksudny berminggu-minggu-atau bahkan lebih :P- XD  
**Summary** : Fairytales come true Kanra, kau putri, dan aku pangerannya yang membawa cinta sejati untukmu.

**Tertarik? Review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol 'back' :D**

**Tertarik tapi enggak mau review? Fav XD *maksa banget***

**Tidak Tertarik tapi mau review? Ampun, jangan flame DX**

**Enjoy reading :D**

* * *

Delic terkapar didepan Kanra. Benda keras telah menghantam kepalanya. Mata Kanra membulat. Detik kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke siluet hitam dengan nafas berat berada didepannya.

Dia langsung saja mendekap ke tubuh gadis mungil itu."Kau baik-baik saja kan?" suara bass yang sangat familiar untuk Kanra.

"Sh-shizu-chan?" Kanra terbelalak tak percaya. Dia lantas mendorong tubuh pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca."Apa yang kau lakukan pada Delic!" bentak gadis raven itu, wajahnya marah sorot matanya tajam.

"A-a-aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu." Shizuo tergagap. Dia bingung harus darimana ia memulai percakapan dengan gadis didepannya itu.

"Apa aku terlihat dalam bahaya, huh!" bentak Kanra dengan nada suara tinggi.

"Ta-tapi Deli_" Shizuo belum meyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena Kanra sudah menginterupsinya dengan sebuah teriakan.

"Pergi! Aku tak ingin mendengar penjelasan konyolmu!"

"Kan-kanra." Shizuo masih berdiri mematung.

"Pergi, aku bilang pergi!" tangan Kanra mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada dada bidang Shizuo."Ka-kau penghianat Shizuo..." Bahu Kanra bergetar.

"… kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau tak senang aku bisa mendapatkan cinta dari orang yang ku kagumi? Kau sahabatku kan Shizuo? Kau sahabatku 'kan? Kenapa kau seperti tidak suka aku dekat dengan Delic?" air mata Kanra mengalir deras. Meremat kemeja Shizuo hingga kusut. Shizuo masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

* * *

-Shizuo Pov-

Aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu Kanra. Ternyata aku baru peka dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku bodoh. Memang.

Aku? Tentu saja aku tak senang, melihat sahabatku yang ternyata adalah orang yang ku sayangi, bermesraan dengan orang yang mungkin hanya memainkan perasaannya, Kanra.

Ya, aku sahabatmu sejak kecil dan aku yang paham banyak tentang dirimu, bukannya pemuda playboy mesum yang sekarang tersungkur dibawah kakimu.

Ku tegaskan sekali lagi, aku menyayangimu, aku tak ingin kau dipermainkan orang yang jelas-jelas tak memberi perasaan yang sama dengan apa yang kau berikan padanya. Jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya sendiri, apa yang dia katakan dibelakangmu. Kenapa kau tak mempercayaiku Kanra? Sahabatmu sendiri?

Aku hanya terdiam sedangkan gadis didepanku menangis. Bukan menagis haru tanda berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku menolongnya. Tapi menangis karena dia marah kepadaku.

Gadis itu bersimpuh didepan pemuda berambut pirang -sama sepertiku- yang tengah pingsan. Kanra memanggil nama Delic berkali-kali. Aku tetap diam, membelakanginya.

-End Shizuo POV-

* * *

Semenjak kejadian itu, Kanra tak pernah bertegur sapa dengan sepertinya sangat-sanga,sangat- berusaha menjauhi Shizuo.

Membuat Shizuo risih karena sifat Kanra. Dengan segenap keberanian Shizuo, dia memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan gadis raven itu. Dan err- meminta ma'af, padahal niatnya menolong.

Tapi tak apalah, ini kan sifat gentleman , sudah ditetapkan. Sepulang sekolah dia akan menemui Kanra, mengajaknya bicara serius dan masalahnya akan sedikit terselesaikan.

Teng tong

Akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kanra buru-buru keluar kelas. Untung saja Shizuo memperhatikannya. Dia bergegas bangkit dan mengejar gadis itu.

"Kan-kanra!" Shizuo berteriak sembari berlari karena jarak diantara mereka. Kanra menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa menoleh.

"Akhirnya~" Shizuo menghela nafas. Dan kini dia sudah berada disamping gadis raven itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kanra datar.

"Err… lebih baik kita cari tempat lain untuk berbicara." Kanra mengangguk."Bagaimana kalau ke restoran Simon?" tanya Shizuo. Dia menoleh ke gadis yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan terlihat malas menanggapi Shizuo.

"Terserah." Masih datar dan masih terasa enggan untuk merespon setiap kalimat Shizuo. Kaki ramping Kanra mulai melangkah. Dan disusul Shizuo, yang-masih- mencoba mencairkan suasana. Dengan mengajak Kanra berbicara. Jawaban Kanra hanya 'oh, hn, hm' dan masih banyak lagi jawaban yang tidak jelas.

Namun, bukan Shizuo namanya kalau cepat menyerah. Dia mulai menceritakan masa kecil mereka berdua. Saat Shizuo membuatkan mahkota dari bunga forget-me-not. Dan Kanra pun juga membuatkan untuk Shizuo. Mereka seolah-olah seperti putri dan pangeran dinegeri dongeng. Dimana dinegeri itu selalu penuh keceriaan dan kebahagiaan.

Kanra menoleh kearah Shizuo yang masih sibuk dengan bahasannya.

"… lalu_." Shizuo berhenti bercerita, dia memperhatikan Kanra yang memandangnya."_ apa ada yang salah denganku?" Kanra menggeleng lemah, dengan sedikit senyum tipis menghias wajah manisnya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai." Shizuo tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Kanra.

_Deg_

* * *

-Kanra POV-

Perasaan apa ini? Ha-hangat. Berbeda saat Delic yang mengandengku. Delic biasa, Shizuo hangat. Padahal ini baru sebuah gandengan tangan. Dan aku sedikit berdebar. Padahal kami sudah lama berteman, tapi kenapa perasaan ini tiba-tiba menyeruak. Bukan seperti perasaanku terhadap Delic, yang notabene adalah 'cinta'. Apa benar perasaanku pada Shizuo Cuma sebuah perasaan seorang sahabat? Tapi ini berbeda, lebih hangat daripada persahabatan dan lebih hangat dari cinta Delic.

Aku bingung. Perasaan yang menurutku ambigu. Kalau ini cinta kenapa aku baru menyadarinya? Tapi aku mencintai Delic lebih dari apapun.

"… ra… kanra…," seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku reflek menoleh. Mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan wajah yang cukup dekat didepan wajahku."Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyanya penuh nada introgasi.

"Ah… ti-tidak kok." Aku menggeleng cepat agar tak terlihat gugup, atau sebaliknya.

-End Kanra POV-

* * *

Kanra tak mengerti apa maksud perasaannya terhadap Shizuo. Yang ia rasakan bukan cinta seperti yang ia rasakan terhadap Delic. Perasaan ini jauh lebih membuatnya berdebar. Kata orang perasaan berdebar seperti itu, menandakan kita memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang secara 'khusus'. Tapi Kanra mencintai Delic. Atau… perasaannya terhadap Delic hanya perasaan seorang pengagum kepada idolanya? Namun, pada waktu awal-awal berpacaran dengan Delic dia juga berdebar seperti ini. Ini sangat membingungkan.

Shizuo sahabat karibnya mana mungkin bisa tumbuh cinta disela-sela hati mereka. Cinta malah hanya merusak persahabatan, tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa dipendam sendiri.

Hmmm… sepertinya Kanra mulai menyadari kalau perasaan '_truly love'_nya cenderung condong kepada Shizuo. Entah kenapa, Kanra pun tak tahu.

Selama menyadari perasaan ambigu itu, hubungan Kanra dan Delic sedikit berbeda. Ya, walau hubungan mereka sudah berjalan kurang lebih setengah tahun, tetapi Kanra tak merasa ada peningkatan rasa sayang. Delic dan Kanra sering sibuk sendiri.

Delic entah sibuk karena apa Kanra… err kurang terlalu peduli. Dia sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan sahabat karibnya itu. Hingga suatu pembicaraan membuatnya sedikit tercengang.

"Hey Kanra, apa kau masih percaya dengan dongeng?" tanya Shizuo yang disibukkan dengan buku-buku pelajaran didepannya.

"Emmm… aku percaya dongeng itu bisa jadi nyata." Gadis bersurai raven itu tersenyum.

Shizuo memperhatikan Kanra sejenak."Lalu apakah, cerita dongengmu sudah terwujud?"

Kanra menggeleng. "Hahaha… mustahil, kau 'kan sudah menemukan cinta dihati pengeranmu." Shizuo tertawa renyah. Gadis itu hanya terdiam, sesekali menorehkan tinta bolpoinnya pada selembar kertas dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu Shizu-chan, sepertinya pengeranku bukan Delic_" gadis itu kembali terdiam."_Kau tahu cerita Romeo dan Juliet 'kan? Diawal kisah Romeo diceritakan mencintai Rosaline-keponakan Juliet- namun tiada angin tiada hujan, hanya dengan sekilas pandang Romoe langsung jatuh cinta pada Juliet." Kanra terdiam.

Shizuo memandangnya lekat-lekat."Lalu hubungannya dengan kisah cintamu apa?"

Kanra mendengus kesal."Perhatikan baik-baik protozoan!" Kanra memuncak."Kalau putri Romeo bukan Rosaline berarti pangeranku bukan Delic jadi_" kalimat Kanra terhenti. Shizuo beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah… tak terasa sudah sesore ini." Shizuo merenggangkan otot-ototnya, dia menoleh kearah gadis itu. Sedangkan si gadis hanya menatapnya dengan penuh protes, karena ceritanya dipotong ditengah jalan.

"Apa?" tanya Shizuo polos.

Kanra hanya merengut dan berjalan keluar kelas. Satu tapak menjadi awal langkah. Beberapa langkah setelah ia meninggalkan kelas. Dia mendengar percakapan orang yang sangat dia kenal.

* * *

To be continue

mau lanjut review ya :D

Singkat saja. Review please :D

V

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


End file.
